1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing lure which is provided with chemically produced illumination, a sound producing mechanism and a scent dispensing device. Many species of fish are attracted to sources of light. This phenomena has been recognized by fishermen, who have utilized bright lights to attract schools of fish. Fish may also be attracted by dispersing a scent attractant into the water. A third method of attracting fish is to produce sounds in the water. The present invention provides an enhanced fishing lure which combines all of these fish attracting methods into a single fishing lure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fishing lures are known in the prior art. A typical example of such fishing lure is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,465, which issued to A. Charney on Dec. 12, 1972. This patent discloses a fishing lure having an elongated hollow body of light refracting plastic material with smoothly curved side walls which terminate at one or both ends with an oblique face to provide a circle of emitted light. The surfaces of the body are also provided along the bottom thereof, with a pair of ribs extending substantially the full length of the body with relatively narrow outwardly facing, light emitting surfaces disposed obliquely to the adjacent wall surfaces. A plurality of salmon eggs, spinners, or a roller knocker ball may be contained within the interior of the hollow body. U.S. Pat. 3,708,903, which issued to C. Bercz et al on Jan. 9, 1973, discloses a self illuminating fishing lure having a cavity receiving chemiluminescent material and comprising a gas permeable member impervious to the chemiluminescent material for reducing pressure build up within the cavity by gas diffusion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,128, which issued to D. Tremblay on Mar. 27, 1973, discloses a snag shield and scent carrier for fishing lure hooks which utilizes a flexible porous shield engaged over the shank of a fish hook which shields the barbs from snags yet does not interfere with the barb engagement when struck. The porous material may also be used as a scent carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,335, which issued to J. Smith on June 12, 1984, discloses a fishing lure that emanates an audible sound as the lure is drawn through water. Sound is generated by the oscillatory movement of a ball in a bore within the lure, in response to movement of water through the bore. The rate of oscillation, and thus the pitch of the sound, can be adjusted by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,103, which issued to K. Steinman on Sept. 9, 1986, discloses a fishing lure having a hollow transparent body. An open ended transparent tube is projected through the body with its open ends flush with the body surface and secured thereto. An elongated flexible light capsule containing liquid chemicals is snugly and frictionally nested and removably secured within the tube. The chemicals are mixed by bending the capsule before insertion to produce a chemical luminescence to illuminate the lure body. The lure is provided with a flattened diving lip adjacent a front portion thereof and a tapered radiused tip adjacent a rear portion thereof. A pair of treble hooks are secured to the lure body by eyelets.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a fishing lure which combines chemical luminescence, rattling balls and scent dispenser forms of fish attracting devices within the body of a single lure. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of fishing lures, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such fishing lures, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.